Improvement is desired in the construction of adjustable rehabilitation and exercise devices. Adjustable rehabilitation and exercise devices having pedals on opposite sides and adjustably positionable pedals have been proposed. However, such designs require improvement due to the fact that the pedals tend to not remain securely mounted and detach, wobble and the like.
Accordingly, in one aspect, the disclosure provides an adjustable rehabilitation and exercise device having patient engagement members on opposite sides of the device, which are adjustably positionable both radially and angularly in a secure and stable manner.